ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The overarching goal of the Administrative, Career Development and Research Integration Core (Core A) of the Centers of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE), Center for Molecular Epidemiology at Dartmouth is to promote the development of the Center as an independent, sustainable, and comprehensive resource for molecular epidemiology in New Hampshire and beyond. The Core is the central organizing entity and a highly visible feature of the Center. It provides the mentorship structure and intensive career development plans to strengthen junior investigators' successful attainment of independent NIH funding and continued progress in their careers. In Phase II, the Core will supply the critical administrative support to strategically recruit new faculty (e.g., at least two junior and one senior faculty members) and new members (e.g., bench or clinical scientists) who will foster the goals and thematic areas of the Center. Additional mentoring and training opportunities will include a regional symposium on emerging topics in molecular epidemiology and specialized workshops on innovative technologies (i.e., in epigenetics, metabolomics, microbiome, and mediation analyses). The Core will coordinate the integration of shared research activities between Center members and utilization of existing resources within other COBREs and centers. It will facilitate resource sharing and scientific exchange within the Center, the Institutional Development Award (IDeA) program, and the broader scientific community. Further aspects of the core will include overseeing the Center's interdisciplinary Pilot Program, communication, administrative, fiscal, reporting and compliance functions. Importantly, it will be responsible for designing and executing an aggressive evaluation plan for the Center to ensure that key milestones are met.